The Aftermath Of Kissing Someone
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-2x10. Un baiser a toujours des conséquences….


Sommaire : Post-2x10. Un baiser a toujours des conséquences….

Pairing : Norma/Norman. (SoulBates)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : /!\ attention spoiler pour le final de la saison 2 /!\

Note 2 : j'avais besoin d'écrire ceci parce que l'attente jusqu'à la saison 3 va être horriblement longue et que c'est insoutenable ^^

XXXXX

_**The Aftermath Of Kissing Someone. **_

XXXX

L'eau de la douche se mélangeait sans problème avec ses larmes et c'était mieux comme ça.

Il l'avait presque fait. Il s'était presque tué, mais il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, à cause d'elle.

Pour *elle*.

Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il le lui avait dit, et si ça voulait dire vivre tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était, et bien tant pis.

Elle serait là pour lui, comme toujours.

Il se passa une main devant les yeux, balayant ainsi gouttes d'eau et larmes, puis posa délibérément ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'avait fait.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, de réconfort.

Parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce dont il avait envie, d'amour.

Il humecta ses lèvres, se rappelant avec bonheur de ces quelques secondes où leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là était inexplicable mais ça le rendait fou, de joie et d'autre chose aussi.

Il sorti de la douche, s'essuyant et s'habillant par automatisme avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa mère.

La pièce était vide, ce qui ne l'étonna pas étant donné le bruit qui venait d'en bas.

Alors il décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre patiemment.

De l'attendre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle viendrait.

/

Norma Bates se réfugiait toujours dans le ménage et autres tâches lorsqu'elle était troublée et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Elle avait embrassé Norman.

Et cette pensée, aussi fugace soit-elle, la fit redoubler d'effort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire dans la maison à part aller se coucher.

Elle repoussa l'envie de porter un regard vers la porte, fermée, de la chambre de Norman, refusant encore une fois de s'appesantir sur le sujet et si dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il l'attendait sur son lit.

-Norman qu'est-ce que tu fais ici chéri ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit en train de te reposer… Avec ta cheville qui te fait mal et….

Il la coupa facilement.

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi Mère.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur lui, observant les traces de ses récents traumas.

Se retrouvant vite à ses côtés sans y avoir réfléchit, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien Norman…

-Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle se recula, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Ce baiser, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Norma se mordit la lèvre, perdue elle-même dans la signification d'un tel geste.

-Je… Je ne sais pas Norman, juste de l'affection, il fallait que tu comprennes que tu ne pouvais pas… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu comprends ?!

Elle lui envoya un regard implorant, souhaitant à tout prix qu'il saisisse ce qu'elle disait.

Il lui sourit timidement avant de l'engouffrer à nouveaux dans ses bras, respirant son parfum.

-Tu sens bon.

Elle rit, soulagée.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui sors de la douche….

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Refais-le !

-Quoi ?!

-Embrasse-moi !

La panique envahit de suite la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?! Non, Norman….

-Très bien, je vais le faire alors !

Il encadra son visage des deux mains et se pencha vers elle.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes le contact fût explosif, pas de situation critique ni de discours pour venir éclipser la force du geste.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça…

Rougissante, elle sourit tendrement.

-Je sais Norman.

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de se lever.

-Merci Mère.

Le sourire fût une réponse automatique à ses paroles, et l'envie de lui rappeler qu'il était aimé également.

-Je t'aime….

Il lui répondit de suite, pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux.

-Moi aussi…

Elle s'autorisa alors, et seulement lorsqu'il eût quitté la pièce, à porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, revivant l'étreinte sans savoir que son fils avait fait exactement les mêmes mouvements quelques minutes plus tôt sous le jet d'une douche.

Telle mère, tel fis disait-on…

XXXXX


End file.
